The Way You Move
by JJKMagic
Summary: Dexion Day Fic: He fell in love with the way the blond moved, on stage and "in private"... DEXION. YAOI, LEMON, SMUT.


**Yay, PWP for Dexion/Zemyx Day!**

... Or not?

Uh... well... it is~ *admits it*

09-10-2010: **Never-ending praise and thanks to** Lovetoread1983 **for beta-ing!** I know it's late but at least the fic for the wonderful Dexion Day is (almost) perfect now!^^

**Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon. Smut.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or our lovely Zemyx/Dexion couple... Oh, I wish~

* * *

**

**The Way You Move**

He fell in love with the blond, with his natural grace. Every movement so perfect, so _appealing_…

He was so adorable, his happy-go-lucky character, his lips curled into a constant smile, so perfect, so _full of joy_.

Yes, the blond was unlike him, unlike his calm and reserved manner. He would take his time to think before he spoke while the other simply voiced whatever came to his mind but neither seemed to mind that they were speaking on different levels because it was completely _new _to them.

The blond wasn't stupid, not in any way but he had stopped wasting his time trying to get people to see that since everybody tended to ignore his opinions, his _theories_. He liked music better anyway.

Zexion loved the way he moved on stage, confident, his clear voice sounding through the air with this expression of utter _happiness _on his face. On stage he was in his element, his passion as obvious as Zexion's rapidly beating heart while he watched the musician perform.

He would meet him in the backstage area, sweat still visible on his face. His wet clothes clinging to his lanky frame and tears in his eyes, tears of _joy_. Zexion always wondered if it was the afterglow of his concert or perhaps the fact that he was visiting him that provoked this outburst of emotions… He hoped it was the latter…

X X X

Midterms were approaching and Demyx came over to study, afraid of failing, of being _left behind_. Zexion helped… of course he did, with those oceanic blue eyes begging him, how could he not? But "it" became painfully obvious with his _crush _(Zexion personally refused to use that word~) so close at all times…

He loved the way the blond moved, his slender fingers scribbling notes so absently, oceanic eyes staring into the nothingness of the ceiling when he spaced out every now and then…

His sleepiness was clearly visible; he was exhausted. Without the slate haired's scolding he would probably have ruined his health and truly failed…

But a beaming blond came hugging him immediately after he got his results and his friend patted his head affectionately but he was completely caught off guard by lips capturing his own…

X X X

A party, celebrating the short break they got from learning… it ended up being their first date. Bodies pressed against another, tongues dancing, swirling around in each other's mouths', hands groping, _exploring_.

Arousals forming, they left the dance floor, searching for seclusion. A small room was offered by a grinning redhead though there was no need for secrecy, no _use _for it anyway.

Clothes shed, erratic gasps interrupting the silence away from the crowd of students and loud music…

Fire coursing through their veins… or so it felt as their eyes met, glazed with lust, fingers exploring…

A skinny form arching off the bed, heat rising, moans sounding…

And Zexion fell in love with the way he moved, hips rolling so perfect, so _painfully pleasurable_.

The way the blond loved him, so perfect, so _full of gentleness_…

_...so addicting…_

X X X

It was their two year anniversary, a day starting with trading kisses over exposed skin with the sunrise clearly visible through their window.

A day perfectly planned out by the blond _and _his slate-haired lover. Breakfast brought to his bed by his ever joyful love, ending in a playful fight over the last pancake…

An rather eventless afternoon followed an even so relaxing noon, two bodies intertwined, enjoying the other's presence, the other's calming breath across their skin…

They met their old friend, the fiery redhead and his cute little blond boyfriend; sometimes you could really just pity him… Well they planned to go to the movies together, to different movies that is.

But the movie wasn't essential, important were the minutes before the movie started, seeing if the slate haired's plan worked out or not, if there were other persons or not…

But there weren't and sometimes Zexion thought that was what those old movies were for… romance that only lovebirds in each other's arms could stand…

So they sat far back in the hall, not really caring about the people moving on the screen but simply enjoying each other's presence, the blond snuggled up close to his lover.

"_I love you so much_" A young woman on the screen sobbed, watching her beloved go on a journey whose end no one could foresee. Demyx was in awe at that scene.

He leaned over even farther, whispering a question. "Do you love me like that?"

Zexion was surprised at the serious tone in the blond's voice. "Of course I love _you_" He replied, his right arm wrapping around his lover's form more firmly.

"And I love the way _you move_ inside of me" He whispered seductively. The blond moaned, the closeness and those words aroused him more than they should in such a… public area.

"_Zexy_…" He whined. "Don't say something like that"

"But why not?" Demyx gasped, followed by a loud moan, as a hand suddenly grabbed his crotch.

"There's absolutely no one here" Zexion murmured. "And the movie won't end for_ another_ _hour_~…"

All hesitation put aside Zexion left his seat and sat on his lover's legs instead, somewhat uncomfortably at first but they found the right position subconsciously during their make-out fight.

Only necessary clothing was shed, knowing they would have to leave this place in a perfect condition without any sign of what had/would happen there.

Saliva-lubricated fingers entered the skinny form of their lover as he whimpered in anticipation, his arousal building steadily.

They kissed, half-opened eyes darkened with lust as they parted, saliva connecting their lips as his blond lover stretched him, gently, carefully, so _agonizingly slowly_.

But he wouldn't take it any longer, so he began teasing, stroking the neglected member between their bodies and the blond lost his rhythm, fingers pushing deep into his lover, earning erotic moans.

"More" He pleaded. "I need you, _Demyx_~"

His lover's need was audible and so the blond removed his fingers, deep blue eyes sparkling at him, dark, _lustful_.

And Zexion took over immediately, searching the right position, he lifted his hips and lowered them, taking his member in completely and slowly started rocking his hips, moaning _satisfied_ with the much needed friction.

Demyx watched him amazed, not really noticing the sounds of pleasure from his own lips. He only cared about his love, enjoying himself so much, riding on his cock like never before or it was just his imagination but the sight of his lover had never been that mesmerizing before.

He sped up, leaning down to kiss the blond, the slate haired's member squeezed between their bodies, their moans swallowed by their needy kisses.

The body above the blond began shaking uncontrollably, his movements erratic just before the eruption, sending pleasurable shock through his whole body as he came into the hand that had suddenly started stroking him.

Losing the necessary control over his body, clenching down on the delicious cock that still penetrated him, he sent his lover over the edge as well, loving the wet hotness that filled him.

Panting hard, they gazed at each other, still under the effect of the afterglow. Kissing each other they didn't care about exhaustion or the need of air, they _needed _only each other.

Sappy romantic music indicated the end of the movie playing in the background and the beginning of the credits.

They looked at each other, knowing their time was over. Zexion removed himself from his lover's lap, quickly fixing his clothes, watching the blond _licking_ the sticky cum from his fingers seductively…

X X X

They left the cinema hall, not getting the whole commotion in front of it. An elderly mother yelling at the poor clueless guy selling the tickets…

"I thought you finally got rid of _those _movies! It's disgusting!" She screamed and dashed off, leaving the guy to wonder what movie she was talking about.

Just at that moment a certain redhead entered the scene followed by his blushing boyfriend.

Walking past them he half-whispered. "She just witnessed the sound of a movie called Zemyx~ She should definitely drop by to witness our one, it's much hotter~"

For that he earned a punch from the small blond at his side and Demyx blushing madly, hiding embarrassedly behind Zexion.

X X X

It was a few years later, Zexion doing some researches on the internet while Demyx put up his profile on one of those social networks. He was almost done but the last point made him think…

_Name a memorable moment of your life:…_

The blond mulled over it… for five minutes… ten minutes… twenty minutes… and finally typed in what was obviously the most memorable moment of his life.

_I had sex with my boyfriend in the movie theatre~_

"Demyx, you can't write that!" Sounded from the nearby room.

Oh? That was what Zexion was _researching_?

* * *

Owari~ *hihi* I fell in love with the ~character just the other day xD

Anyway... one of the rare stories I'm actually pleased with, heh, only worthy for Dexion Day^^

**Well, happy Dexion Day everyone and please review~! ^_^**


End file.
